The Misfits
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: Jackson Overland runs away from home to join The Misfits, a freak circus. A blonde with 70 ft hair, a scientist training experimental lizards, and an archer with the face of a bear were the least of his worries. But in spite of the happy atmosphere, a darker side takes place behind the covers of it all: A girl with the power of snow. And he is left bewitched by her beauty. Jelsa!AU
1. Chapter 1: I am a Misfit

**ok so this idea just popped into my head and just had to write it! even though im already working on The Winter Thief and Beneath a Blanket of Snow i think i can still keep three fics running, right? ;p well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I am a Misfit

Jackson Overland is many things. He is a fun boy in his first year of college who never does any of his homework. He's a troublemaker at Burgess, his hometown. Always leaving mischief along his wake. He has a talent for magic tricks, especially when it involves ice and snow. He loves to let snowflakes dance along his hands and in a blink of an eye, it would vanish without a trace. Overall, he is a loving older brother who looks after his little sister, Emma. Even though she is crippled and paralyzed with a crestfallen illness, his magic has always left her in bewilderment and satisfaction.

But he is not a runaway.

Not until now.

Jackson clenched his fists, balling in nervousness as he exhaled. He caught his breath once a clown balancing on top of a 7 foot rubber ball came rolling across his way while honking aloud with mindboggling horn, jumping out of the way in reflex. A few passing people bumped behind him, hitting his back with elbows and broad shoulders as people began pouring in inside the insanely large red and white stripped tent perched in front of him. Getting caught up in the jostling crowd, he got pushed to the ground.

"Get movin', kid!" an old man spat at his face as he gave his ticket out to the bouncer. "If ya ain't watching the show then get outta the way!"

Before he knew it, his pants was soaked in grimy mud, wet after last nights storm. He looked up and saw people drawing a line. Passing out their tickets as they got to the entrance, some chatting, bickering, and bellowing in laughter in excitement.

He felt sick.

Disgusted of such shameful people.

How come? Of course, they're here to watch freaks balance knives on the tip of their tongues, watch fire eaters swallow fire and set the night ablaze. Gymnasts balance off invisible strings as they dance with sickening tutus showing off frilly dresses. Laugh at bearded ladies who got whipped for declining to eat bunches of bananas shoved in their faces. Cackle as they watch tortured lions and tigers jump into rings ablaze with fire, headed by an evil ringmaster.

But he is no different from them.

Or so he believes.

Jackson got up, brushed the dirt off his mud-stained pants and made his way through the back of the tent. Passing by little stores selling luscious apples dipped in chocolate, burritos, popcorns, hotdogs—

His stomach growled in need.

He patted his stomach above the belt, sighing as he hadn't eaten in the last two, three days? He couldn't remember. But all he knew was that he was absolutely ravenous in need of food, but he brushed the thoughts away as he got behind the tent. He had far more important things to tend to.

After squabbling with the bodyguards surrounding the back, forbidding him to burst into where he believes the manager resided—a tall lean man with hair ablaze that reminded Jackson of the sun emerged from the darkness.

"What is up with all this ruckus?" he scowled, cold eyes fixing at the brown haired boy. Jackson, who was resisting against the bodyguards that hooked their arms around his, froze.

He had undeniably amazing sideburns Jackson respected him for growing, surely it must've been hard to let them grow into such a fascinating bush along his jaw. But he also had this urge to wax it off himself. Like he was doing him a favor to get off such an eyesore along his face. But he held back as he swallowed.

"I am Jackson," he announced, voice trembling as he nudged away from the guards clutches. He cleared his throat as he spoke again. "And I want to be a part of your… circus. Freak show. Or whatever you call it."

All he got was a chuckle of a reply.

"Young man, you are far too young for this. Go and work at McDonalds instead, you have far more potential over there," the man with neatly jelled hair turned away from him, waving away. "Take him away, boys."

"Wait!"

Jackson flung his one arm out, and suddenly, the whole covers beneath the tent were now covered in snow. It's snowing. His doing. All his.

The man stopped in his tracks in bewilderment. He opened his palms to catch a snowflake in hand, letting it dance and teeter around his gloves before crushing it in his palms.

"…Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes."

"Obviously, you have run away from home. Or something, correct?" the man turned, chin up as he stomped towards Jackson, grabbing his chin roughly in his hands. He winced in pain.

"I didn't run away."

"Give me a valid reason why should I accept a filthy mutt like you into my circus?"

This is the hidden truth behind the circus. Behind painted smiles of playful clowns were deep frowns that scarred into their souls into morose sadness. Behind gymnasts who balanced on their tiptoes on top of thin strings were invisible wires that kept them stable. Behind grand monsters roaring in thunder were scratches and scars from continuous mauling in practice. And sick looking freakazoids like people with three legs, bearded ladies, camel backs, ostrich feet—he couldn't count them all.

All Jackson could think, is that he's doing this for _Emma_. And Emma alone. And if it meant saving Emma's life he would sacrifice his very soul to keep his beloved sister alive.

And so he nodded.

"Because I am a Misfit."

The man's lip glossed lips turned into a coy smile before his touch softened and let go of his face. He moved to rub his gloved hand over his chin and tapped, eyes squinting in mischief.

"Good answer," the man nodded in approval. "But I still must discuss this to the Nightmare King. I can't just approve of letting a petty child run around my circus."

"Hans," another man emerged from beneath the covers. A far more taller man, bombarded with a fairly manly beard as he was shirtless. Only cloaked in bears skin that covered his shoulders, revealing a rough physique with seemingly scratches, scars marked by a—bear?

Jackson's eyes widened as it took seconds for it to sink in. The man gained his scars from wrestling the bear he now wore as a cloak.

"You know he doesn't like it when you say _your_ circus."

"Pish posh, Mordu," the redheaded man—Hans waved his hand over the bearded barbarian he now knew was named as Mordu. "He'll never know."

"He does," Mordu swallowed into a whisper. Eyes flicking everywhere, as if they were being watched. As if he was… scared. Of this _he_. Whoever _he_ is. Jackson couldn't believe he was watching a grown up quiver in fear. "He knows everything, Prince Hans. Everything. He's watching…"

Hans eyes twitched, marking his evident fear of threat. He wasn't so good in hiding his fear, as Jackson saw how his voice trembled as he patted Mordu on the stomach. "Shut it," he snapped before turning back to Jackson. "First, I have a show to run. And ah, Jackson? I must discuss this first with the Nightmare King. Only he sees potential in freaks like you. I am only a messenger. I will inform you as soon as possible if he agrees of your presence."

Hans immediately turned back, pulling a whip behind his back, snapping it on the dirt ground in trial. He suddenly turned back, Mordu still standing still in his post.

"Ah, and Mister Jackson. I humbly apologize, I am Hans Isles. The Lost Prince, as some may call me. And I am the ringmaster of this circus. Granted the power by the Nightmare King himself," he said as he took a saucy bow. "And I invite you to watch my show for tonight, have a sneak peak of what you are heading for. What beauties you will encounter in our lively show," he threw a golden ticket in Jackson's way. "Use it, it's the best seat in show. Mordu please kindly escort the young man to his seat."

Hans turned back, putting up the covers as he hunched over to get back to start the show—

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Who is this Nightmare King?"

Hans looked back, eyes empty and striking at the young man silently cursing him of his curiosity.

"Young man, he does not like to be talked behind his back. But do not waver, you shall meet him soon enough. But for now just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

**i just realized how much i love making jelsa au's ;w; it's so fun! so many ideas for jelsa i can't even keep it all in! lol, hope you check my other stories too. but this one kinda has a darker theme.. but no worries, nothing explicit at all. but the next chap *hopefully* will be lighthearted revealing more characters.**

**ps, if this gets good feedback, i will continue it. **

**so, review? till next time! * bro fists you ***


	2. Chapter 2: The Show

**HAH! managed to finish this chap! i wasnt supposed to update this week but.. i got really excited and voila! another chapter for you bros! enjoy! r&r!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Show

Jackson approved of his seat. It really _is_ the best seat in the whole tent.

He was seated in the very front of all the rows, he could feel the breath of the lions caged in front of him ghost over his face, he could view the whole crowd from one look from above. He felt a little bad for the spectators that were seated behind poles, poking their heads out to get a view of what was in front of them. Red and blue lights flashed all over as the main lights fell darker by the minute, the crowd jeering in anticipation of what's in store for them.

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest once the announcement was made: _Ladies and gentlemen, seatback! Relax, for show is underway! Here you will see many that will catch your eye, freaks that will leave you in bewilderment, talents surpassing your imaginations!_

The voice paused, and from Jackson's belief, it's the ringmaster, Hans' voice ringing all through out the dome. A drumroll rolled for the growing suspense, everyone still and excited. Children's eyes flicking as thrilling chills ran up and down their spines.

_Make way for… The Misfits!_

The crowd boomed in deafening cheers as the freak show members finally emerged from the dark alleys. Jackson, too, would be just as excited if only Emma was here. Knowing how she'd tug adorably on his sleeves and happily point at the funny looking oddballs she still considered as people. Of course, she had a heart of gold.

How he wished she wasn't cursed of such a grievous disease.

Jackson's eyes snapped at the cast.

Clowns juggling knives, ballerinas with three—four legs, all followed Hans from behind as they emerged. Hans bowed endearingly, earning another cry of excitement from the crowd. Mostly from the female viewers who found his gallant poise rather charming in their tastes. Jackson stuck a tongue out in disgust when one woman leaned and cheered so hard in Hans' name that nearly fell of her seat as she did so.

He cocked his head to the other side. A blonde girl that looked absolutely normal skipped out from the darkness, she made across the crowd with her jumping rope—wait, _hair_.

_70 feet hair._

He calculated. She was skipping around the circus with the longest hair Jackson has ever seen in his entire life. She was human from head to toe, green eyes and a cute nose with golden hair that reminded him of hay he used to sleep in when he ran away from home. She was actually normal, well, except for her hair.

He also caught a glimpse of those he expected most—bearded ladies.

They wore dresses that reminded him of Victorian times, mystifying and ancient as they seemed. They held oversized fans that they waved over their face, like royals despite the bushy beards along their jaws.

Jackson's eyes flicked around, trying to memorize all of the cast since one day he'd be joining them in their acts as well.

The show started soon enough.

The first act consisted of the regulars, the ballerinas balancing a top invisible strings and clowns juggling knives and swallowing fire at the very least. Jackson wasn't so impressed, yet he still kept his eyes peered for the acts. It was the usual he had expected the most, except for the next one.

A boy.

A normal looking boy. Man? He was tall and lean, and he was wearing a lab coat that made him look kind of smart. Like a scientist in chemical laboratories testing out new drugs. He caught Jackson's attention for the way he looked, drastically dressed in a simple geek shirt and a lab coat. As if he wasn't part of the act at all. His hair in a haphazard smosh, few braids sticking out of its wavy length.

Lab coat freak brushed long bangs out of his face as he fiddled with his fingers and he awaited his part. Jackson squinted his eyes at him to get a better look… it looked like he was talking to someone, or _something_ beneath his coat as he continued to fidget.

"Thank you, darlings!" Hans bellowed as he gestured for the three-legged ballerinas to exit the stage, the ladies giggling in his adulation. "And now, behold! The meanest, maddest scientist you will ever seen in your life! Just the sound of his very name shall leave you thundering in fear! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third The Dragon Whisperer and his… _dragons_!"

Wait.

Did he say dragons?

Jackson bent over his seat as his eyes popped open.

"Go, go, go!" the freckled boy mouthed, but was too faint for Jackson to actually hear. He stretched his lab coat open, and a form of black wiggled in its pockets. The crowd grew still.

A head of a lizard popped out of his pockets as it followed a tired sigh and finally opened its eyes.

The boy threw a fish into the air.

It did two flips in the air, Jackson could see green slime oozing out it's head.

Just before the stinking fish could land, a black figure caught it mid-air.

Fair enough, it was a dragon.

A _dragon_.

And a very small one at that.

It seemed small enough for Jackson to tuck it in his arms and runaway with it. Jet black scales covered its entire body, and a small wing helped it fly off and carry itself with the fish in between its mouth. It was less fierce looking than Jackson had expected, like snarling teeth, breathing scorching fire, and at least it had the size of a castle at the very least.

Jackson frowned in disappointment. But in the far corners of his mind he was impressed to see a mythical creature within these very tents one day he would call home.

The people exchanged glances in silence. The young scientist's very swallow was heard in the ringing silence as the dragon landed on his limping shoulder.

They were in the very word he feared… unimpressed.

Jackson noticed Hans shoot a death glare at the dorky looking scientist. He knew a bad reaction from the crowd would result into a bad news for him. He felt a little sorry for the poor guy.

He cupped his hands together and clapped, making it louder as it resounded throughout the tent. Hans, the scientist, and everyone else looked over to Jackson who had started a clapping fiasco out of impression from such a one of a kind act. After all, you don't get to see a dragon every now and then, right?

Slowly, the crowd played along in Jackson's lead. Clapping slowly until people erupted in cheers of such a mystifying creature.

Hans bowed, and so did the dragon tamer. Jackson saw a smile inch over the lab freak's lips, and a glint of thank you shimmering in his eyes when he looked up at him.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Hans gestured for the lab frea—Hiccup to move to the sides. Jackson saw his pet dragon abstained from eating its prized fish, playing it along its rigid claws. "Now, his very partner in crime! Witness as fear cripple your very spine as this wild beast takes the stage… folks, make some noise for the one and only, Merida DunBroch!"

The grounds cleared out, workers pulling back lions and tigers to the sides, and even Hans and Hiccup stepped back for the next act. Targets were placed around the grounds, along with silver hoops lined from the biggest growing narrower as it went on were displayed by the crew.

Jackson's face distorted into a quizzical look as he squinted his eyes down the entrance to the stadium. A black figure loomed over the entrance.

Taupe boots clucked at soiled grounds, a hooded stranger stepping into the limelight with her head down. She ripped the hood off her head and let it fall to the ground.

The crowd gasped.

Jackson's eyes slowly grew wider in realization. His mouth agape, shock and disbelief clearly written all over his incoherent face.

Wild curls ablaze erupted from beneath the cape as she stripped it off her head. Eyes striking in a deep color of blue, the very eyes of a bear that struck fear in the hearts of man. Thick eyebrows fleeced in crisp red, just like her hair. Fangs bared from the drawn frown on her face, and her nose was of a bear's, dipped in the color of deep black.

Most of her features were human, except for her teeth, eyes and nose.

She pulled an arrow from behind and her bow before announcing in her thick Scottish language: "I am Merida, and I shall be of yer entertainment for the night."

Jackson leaned on his seat, curious as he weighed himself on his knees by his elbows. Things kept getting weirder and weirder by the moment, though he found it fascinating at the same time.

Merida strut in a stance of honor, pulling back the arrow from the strings of her bow and releasing it when she took aim. With a _clunk_, it hit bull's-eye on the target.

One after another, she increased her pace.

She kept hitting red as she moved, the targets growing narrower by the moment as she steadfastly hit each and everyone of it. The some of the audience clapped, some wooed, and Jackson? He watched carefully.

Her fingernails looked like it was long and fierce enough to rip off a man's throat, but it was no hindrance to her as she continued to strike every target, one after another.

And when she got to the final board, she hit again. And with an arrow pierced deep into the target, she drew out another arrow, narrowed her eyes as she took aim, the crowd silenced in awe, and she slowly let her fingertips loose on her aim.

With the sound of the arrow ripped from another, splitting it apart, the crowd clamored in cheers. Despite her face that she had cursed herself of monstrosity, her lips curved into a smile as she took a beguiling bow.

Hans' gloved hands clapped along before he walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, ghosting over her shoulder blades.

"Thank you, my dear."

"I told ya before not te call me that," the redhead snapped as she slung her bow behind her again. Hans shrugged as she scoffed off.

"Anyway," Hans cleared his throat as he spoke, coughing into one cupped hand. "We shall take a little break, the next show is buzzing with anticipation to meet our new guests. They're at the back, getting ready right now. So, if you will ever be so patient, please bear with the mild pause.."

Hans' voice grew nothing more into mumbles when Mordu tapped on Jackson's shoulders.

"He's waiting."

"Who?" Jackson blinked, a bit taken back after a show. Getting a little drawn to the acts.

"The Nightmare King," Mordu said, nearly into a whisper.

"He… wants to see me?"

"Yes," the built man affirmed. "_Now_."

Jackson knew better not to argue with such a scary looking man, normally he'd scoff his elders off, bark, or tease them to make him move his butt off his seat. But this time, he actually agreed without waver. After all, he didn't want to get in bad terms with his bosses before he could even start.

He felt a little bad he had to go, he might not even come back in time to finish the wild antics of the freaks. But he shrugged the feeling off as he got up, bunched his hands into his pockets as he thought that he was one day going to be a part of their acts, so he shouldn't feel so down about it.

He actually enjoyed it, really.

Especially the cute blonde jumping around the scenes, the funny looking dork with a lizard of an excuse of a dragon, and the badass archer with the face of a bear.

He already knew those he was going to mingle with when he gets to be a part of them.

As he trudged up the stairs, Mordu following behind, he stopped in his tracks in the sound of an angelic voice.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

He turned back, his heart stopped.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

The very sight of hair so white and pure reminded him so much of fresh fallen snow. The woman with a slender form danced on the soiled grounds, despite her uneven footing on the muddy grounds against her steep stiletto ice heels. Her dress, woven from fresh ice and snow, a bodice deep in the color of blue against her alabaster skin clung tightly onto her, showing how her slender form moved along.

Her cheeks were rosy in the limelight, magenta lips moved in chorus with her words, eyes deep cerulean blue.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation _

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

Mordu pushed at his shoulders.

"Get movin'."

But his ears were all hers.

Her voice was that of witchcraft, sonorous, fragile, true and beautiful. He was left speechless because never in his life had he cared for such talent, such mesmerizing beauty that stood before him. Yes, he liked listening to music. Random songs he downloaded on the internet without even buying from iTunes at all. Without a care who the artist was, or what other songs they sang. All he cared was the music. The tune, the beat, the lyrics he could easily pick up but now—he cares.

He cares about how breathtaking she is.

And she doesn't even know him. _He_ doesn't even know her.

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried_

He managed to break out of his mild stupor as he choked words out, still unblinking or looking away from the nameless woman. "W-Who is she?"

"She just sings every time there's an interlude. Doesn't matter right now," Mordu bumped into him, passing him hoping he'd follow.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the food girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

Her voice raised, along with his soul.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

Jackson's breath caught in his throat as he gawked at her. She smiled as she sang, waved her hands around in exasperation, the crowd silenced by her very voice. He froze again when he saw her boom ice and snow from her fingertips, magic. Sorcery. Beauty in all she, it is. He tried to drink in her beauty as she spilled her words out like water, and he was left slowly to drown in them.

She had... powers. Of ice. Unlike him, all he knew were tricks of how to play with ice along his palms. But the girl dancing on the stage could slit ice from thin air.

He's flabbergasted.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

He heard Mordu shout at him, but his mind and senses was too preoccupied in all that was her. It broke his heart a little that he knew he had to go, without even finishing her grand performance. No matter how minor her part was.

He turned away, sulking a little as he tried to fight back the urge to turn back again to steal one last look at her.

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

He looked back.

And just in time, blue eyes met honey glazed ones.

And he knew, his heart was stolen from a spark that ignited in a mere glance.

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

It bothered him a lot that in the dark far corners of his mind, he vaguely yearned more of this mere stranger he isn't supposed to care about. And ah, he found something in her eyes that he never saw in the others despite such a happy atmosphere—_sadness_.

* * *

**fun lil chapter! so to my readers of _To Rise with a Star_ and _The Winter Thief_, updates will be next week! (sorry, still working on chapters in advance i just got really excited with this one ;w;) **

**youre probably wondering why hes name is jackson overland, huh. well, peak on the next chap is how he becomes jack frost! so stay tuned in this story! i assure you! this story isnt gonna be cliche bros, lots of mysteries, drama, and romance in future chapters! ;D**

**till next time bros! *fistbumps you***


End file.
